Counting Pain
by NFgoal
Summary: Jika cinta itu semakin keras dan menjengkelkan, maka Taehyung harap ia dapat melangkah pergi. (KookTae/KookV)


**Prolog**

.

.

.

 **Jeon Jungkook X Kim Taehyung**

 **Mature content**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Jika cinta itu semakin keras dan menjengkelkan, Taehyung harap ia dapat melangkah pergi sejauh-jauhnya.** Musim panen belum usai. Keranjang gandum dari pabrik pengerajin belum memenuhi kesepakatan, namun dengan hadirnya Taehyung yang semakin lincah persoalan ini bukan lagi sebuah awal dari kegagalan kerja. Ladang-ladang masih terlihat gembur dan jaya ketika hari menjelang terik dan sebuah tandu besar diarak oleh sepasukan penjaga khusus ke depan gerbang masuk. Taehyung melihat ukiran naga dan sepasang pedang di badan tandu itu, dia tahu itu berasal dari emas murni karena cahaya matahari yang dipantulkan sangat cemerlang dan menyebar kemana-mana. Jelas berharga sangat mahal, maka dia tidak perlu membolakan mata ketika mendengar tiupan terompet yang tidak terlalu keras, diikuti teriakan penuh himbauan yang memberitahukan bahwa 'Yang Mulia Raja telah memasuki kawasan pabrik'.

Kunjungan besar ini hanya akan dilakukan di pergantian musim atau sebelum diadakannya jamuan mewah. Yang Mulia tidak akan turun langsung (kecuali jika beliau diam-diam menyamar lalu masuk ke seluk beluk rakyatnya), hanya membiarkan dewan khusus untuk menjalankan tugasnya. Ketua dewan pemasaran, sebagai contoh, selalu mendatangi pabrik dan distrik perbelanjaan setiap minggunya untuk memastikan bahwa untung dan rugi masih berada di jalan yang ia ketahui. Itu adalah kiat-kiat yang perlu dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang bekerja kepada peta dagang milik kerajaan.

Taehyung berdiri di antara ratusan pekerja lain ketika ayahnya, selaku ketua pengerajin berdiri tepat di muka pintu, membungkuk patuh saat Yang Mulia telah menginjak anak tangga terakhir. Selalu seperti itu, beliau memiliki seluruh sanjungan penuh.

Lantai kayu yang ditapaki mengeluarkan suara-suara samar, ada debu yang terbang ke atas dan hinggap ke ujung pakaian setiap orang. Taehyung tidak akan mengangkat kepala sebelum saatnya, semua orang melakukan hal yang sama. Dia menerka sejauh apa jarak yang ada—apa Raja sedang melihat padanya? Apa yang akan beliau katakan setelah melihat hasil kerja kami?

Taehyung memutuskan diam berpikir.

Barangkali bukan hanya jantungnya yang berdetak sekeras ini, tarikan nafas yang lain masih terdengar olehnya. Kalut, gugup. Panas, cemas. Situasi ini terasa menegangkan bagai eksekusi.

Tidak ada percakapan serius antara ayah dan Yang Mulia, Taehyung masih mendengarnya dengan jelas. Dia begitu ingin mengangkat wajah dan melebarkan matanya untuk memandang sosok Raja dari dekat. Kesempatan itu sangat mustahil bagi orang-orang sepertinya, yang hanya dapat berbisik-bisik ramai untuk menceritakan, _"Raja yang baru masih sangat muda, sangat tampan."_

Taehyung belum pernah menyaksikannya, ingin menatapnya.

Berlalu dengan langkah-langkah yang terdengar kian banyak (ada beberapa orang yang ikut berjalan bersama Yang Mulia) Taehyung meneguk ludah drngan masing-masing tangan yang saling menggenggam di depan badan. Menggigil, dirasakannya grafitasi bumi yang menarik turun darah dari kepalanya. Taehyung mendengar itu, Taehyung menangkap apa yang dibicarakan oleh seseorang (yang ia yakini bukanlah Yang Mulia) terhadap ayahnya.

'Yang Mulia datang untuk mencari seseorang. Peramal kerajaan membimbing jalan keluar bagi mimpinya kemarin malam.'

 _Yang Mulia datang untuk seseorang. Untuk takdir yang lewat di dalam mimpinya._

Dan satu wacana di dalam kepala Taehyung dirobek tuntas, ketika sepasang sepatu berbahan kulit hewan yang telah dijemur berhenti di hadapannya. Kedua tangannya yang diterkam kebekuan ditarik perlahan oleh tangan keriput seorang pria tua, bajunya putih bersih tanpa bercak dan corak—seragam khas para Tabib kerajaan.

Masih di tangan Taehyung, di atas nadinya yang dialiri desir darah segar, Tabib tersenyum lega, "Kami menemukanmu."

Yo, this is me. I'm totally newbie in Ffn world, so this is my first time write story with my lovely pairing (of crz KookTae UwU) and hope you'll enjoy it!

(My wattpad username is the same as thia one).

 **NFgoal.**


End file.
